Entrevista Ichiruki
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: Ichiruki entravista,Solo esa PAREJA Si no te gusta esta pareja no leas n n,humor,voy con un capitulo No soy buena para los sumarios,Pero porfavor les invito a leer n n
1. Chapter 1

**Ichiruki Forever**

**Entrevistas a Rukia y Ichigo n_n**

**Mariliina:Los creditos a Bajo n_n**

**Entrevista Ichiruki**

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Adriiana Dennise: desde cuando estas con ichigo e.e

Rukia: Desde que se vistio de Chappy para mi 3  
Ichigo: No es cierto e.é  
Rukia: Si lo es -u-  
Ichigo: No, cuenta la verdad ¬w¬  
Rukia: No quiero (/u-)  
Ichigo: Rukia ¬¬ ...  
Rukia: ¡Que no! D:  
Ichigo: Yo me le confesé y luego ella me besó, desde ahi salimos .. Es tan grave Rukia?  
Rukia: Yo no te besé ¬/¬  
Ichigo: Oh si que lo hiciste, y lo haras de nuevo ...  
Rukia: Yo no ... *la interrumpen con un beso*

* * *

**Rukia**** — ¿Estás celoso?.  
Ichigo — No, ¿Por qué?.  
Rukia — ¿Me das un beso?.  
Ichigo — Dáselo a Renji.  
Rukia — Ay, mejor dime algo dulce.  
Ichigo — Él puto de Renji**** envuelto**** en chocolate.**

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Angela Sol: para rukia e ichigo si tuvieran una hija como se llamaria?

Ichigo: Hijos? O/O  
Rukia: Ichigo, estas bien? ._.  
Ichigo: Si, pero mejor responde tu, yo no lo he pensando aún .. O.O  
Rukia: Piensalo rápido ._.  
Ichigo: Para responderle?  
Rukia: Emmm, no, no es por eso e.e  
Ichigo: Entonces por que? .-.  
Rukia: E-Etto .. Ehh ..  
Ichigo: Rukia ...? Por qué?

*Al no responderle le grita*

Ichigo: ¡Deja de ser tan dramática y dime! ¬¬' ..  
Rukia: D/: .. Baka! Que no entiendes?! -.-  
Ichigo: Entender qué? ._.  
Rukia: (/-\) ...  
Ichigo: *cae en cuenta de lo que se refiere* O_O  
Rukia: Entendiste?  
Ichigo: Ajam O.O ...  
Rukia: (/u\)

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Frida Ruiz Licona tengo una pregunta ! rukia has tenidos momentos vergonzosos? y es asi como cual ? xD!

Rukia: Muchos ._. ..  
Ichigo: No seas asi cuentale alguno e.e  
Rukia: No quiero /  
Ichigo: Si no lo haces, lo hare yo ¬u¬  
Rukia: DD/: .. Callate!  
Ichigo: San Valentin? e.é  
Rukia: Idiota ¬/¬  
Ichigo: Bueno Frida todos creen que Rukia es dura conmigo siempre ..  
Rukia: Lo soy -.-  
Ichigo: No siempre ... En San Valentin rompio su estilo de "chica ruda" y fue tierna conmigo ..  
Rukia: -/- .. Si pero luego te golpee, fuerte ¬¬ ...  
Ichigo: Quita esa parte QwQ ..  
Rukia: No quiero, suena mejor cuando yo lo cuento .. ¬w¬  
Ichigo: No es así ...  
Rukia: Lo es ¬¬ .. pero ya cuéntales lo bueno *-*  
Ichigo: A que te refieres con lo bueno? e/e .. Pasaron muchas cosas ese día ...  
Rukia: O_O .. BAKA! DD/: .. Me refería al Chappy .. tu que creías?  
Ichigo: Nada . ... e.é  
Rukia: ._. ..

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Amaya Rogers Stark: yo queria preguntarle a Ichigo si su padre ya sabia sobre su relacion con Rukia w

Ichigo: *abraza a Rukia y aparta a su padre* Que si no lo sabe? ¬¬  
Rukia: O.O .. No es para tanto Ichigo ...  
Ichigo: Lo es ¬¬.. Es molesto, demasiado ..  
Isshin: ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO, anda hijo no seas asi con tu padre deja que le de un abrazo a mi querida nuera  
Ichigo: Que no ..! ¬¬ .. *la aparta aún más*  
Karin: Ichi-nee ... Eres muy posesivo e.é  
Ichigo: No es cierto ¬/¬  
Yuzu: Oni-chan ... Karin-chan tiene razon, deja a Rukia-chan divertise ^^  
Ichigo: Vale .. -.-  
Masaki: Ya dejen de pelear ... Venga vamos a comer .. ^^

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Daisuke Black Lynx Kuchiki: Para rukia .. Alguna vez tuviste sentimientos por Renji? e.e?

Ichigo: Claro que no es su mejor amigo ¬¬'  
Rukia: -w- Ichigo ...  
Ichigo: Si? ._.  
Rukia: La pregunta fue para mí xD  
Ichigo: No hace falta mucha ciencia para saber que solo sientes cosas por mi -.-'  
Renji: Ya callate zanahoria .. Tu arruinaste las cosas entre ella y yo cuando llegaste ..  
Ichigo: No te creo ¬¬ ..  
Rukia: Renji ¬u¬ .. No lo pongas celoso e.é  
Renji: Es la verdad Rukia -u- ..  
Rukia: No, no la es ¬w¬ .. Yo no recuerdo nada ..  
Renji: Te hago recordar? e.é .. *la toma por la cintura*  
Ichigo: D: .. Sueltala piña! .. Ella es mía ¬¬ ...  
Renji: Celoso Kurosaki?  
Ichigo: Claro que no ¬¬ ...  
Renji: A que si ¬u¬ ...

*Se ponen a discutir*  
Rukia: Basta los dos ! DD: .. *se pone entre medio* Y los golea

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Yue Daisuke: Pregunta nuevamente para los dos, Como fue que se declararon y quien fue quien tomo la iniciativa?

Rukia: Diles . ..  
Ichigo: Te lo preguntaron a ti -/-  
Rukia: A ambos ¬¬'  
Ichigo: Tu empezaste con esto ¬u¬  
Rukia: Está bien ¬/¬ .. Fue una vez que sali de paseo y me sorprendió con su proposición ..  
Ichigo: Nada más? e.é  
Rukia: Como es eso de "Nada más"? Explicate _  
Ichigo: Cuentales lo que paso luego ¬w¬  
Rukia: Luego .. ? Humm ._. *se pone a pensar*  
Ichigo: No te hagas la desentendida e/e  
Rukia: DD/: .. Como crees que voy a contarles eso?  
Ichigo: No lo se, solo una idea -u-  
Rukia: O_O Mejor cállate! /

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Juan Manuel Cervantes De la Rosa: pregunta pa`rukia, porque eres chaparra?

Rukia: No me hagas bullyng .. T-T .. !  
Ichigo: *la ve* Y ahora que? ._.  
Rukia: Se burla de mi estatura .. :c  
Ichigo: Ya ¬¬ .. No lo escuches .. Vamonos ..  
Rukia: No quiero, me deprimio QwQ  
Ichigo: Cuando se te pasará? -.-  
Rukia: No sé .. Necesitaré ayuda e.é (?  
Ichigo: Por qué esa cara? .-.  
Rukia: Por nada ._.  
Ichigo: Ah no, ahora no te arrepientes Rukia .. ¬w¬  
Rukia: O-Okey O.O  
Ichigo: *la carga y se la lleva*

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Yue Daisuke: Pregunta para Rukia e Ichigo...Byakuya sabe de su relacion?

Byakuya: Rukia ...  
Rukia: Nii-sama DD: .. Puedo explicarlo ._.  
Byakuya: Dímelo ... *dice cortante*  
Rukia: Ichigo y yo .. . .. E-Etto ..

*Llega Ichigo a buscarla con un ramo de flores*

Ichigo: Rukia ya vamon .. O_O *se queda helado cuando ve a Byakuya*  
Rukia: *se cubre los ojos* Corre .. (/-\)  
Byakuya: Tenemos que hablar Kurosaki Ichigo ...  
Ichigo: *se relaja* Ah por poco pensé que te enojarías ^^  
Byakuya: El hablar implica decir: Ban .. Kai! ¬¬  
Ichigo: *toma a Rukia y huye* ._.

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Heather Garcia-hellsing: Una pregunta...  
A quien quieres a Renji o ichigo?

Rukia: Bueno ...  
Ichigo: Es obvio que me quiere a mi ..  
Renji: Claro que no, me quiere a mí ..  
Ichigo: Yo estoy con ella siempre, y tu? ¬¬  
Renji: Yo la conoci antes ...  
Rukia: Chicos ...  
Ichigo: Y eso que ¬¬ ..  
Renji: Eso importa mas -w-  
Ichigo: Que no ..  
Renji: Que si ..  
Ichigo: Aun así me quiere más a mí ..  
Renji: Claro que no idiota, es a mi a quien quiere más! ¬¬  
Ambos: Rukiaa! ¬¬ .. Dile ..  
Rukia: E-Etoo ._.  
*Ichigo desaparece*  
Renji: Hump! Gano yo ¬w¬ .. *abraza a Rukia por la cintura*  
*Ichigo reaparece con un traje de Chappy*  
Ichigo: e.é?  
Renji: Claro que con eso no .. *deja la frase sin completar*  
Rukia: *o* .. *abraza a Ichigo* Quiero más a Ichigo -w- ..  
Ichigo: Bitch Please

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Frida Ruiz Licona: una pregunta rukia que se siente tener un hermano tan sexy ?

Rukia: Nii-sama es perfecto si *-* .. Pero no sabría como explicarl .. *la interrumpen*  
Ichigo: Ni para tanto ¬¬ ..  
Rukia: Callate idiota -.- .. Jamás serás como él!  
Ichigo: Claro que no .. No quiero ser un amargado -.-  
Rukia: ¿Que has dicho? D: .. *libera a Sode no Shirayuki*  
Ichigo: O.O .. Nada DDD: ... *huye salvajemente*  
Byakuya: *los mira discutir mientras toma un café* .. Hum .. Debe sentirse honrada de estar en el Clan Kuchiki Frida ...

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Frida Ruiz Licona: tengo una pregunta para ichigo y renji por que son tan ardientes ?

Ichigo: Somos sexys de nacimiento  
Renji: En eso concuerdo contigo ..  
Rukia: Ay ya callense ¬¬ ..  
Renji: Sabemos lo que quieres e.é  
Rukia: Lo que quiero? O.O  
Ichigo: Renji .. como lo ensayamos? ¬w¬  
Renji: Ándale ..  
Rukia: Ensayar que? ._.  
*Se ponen a hacer Striptease* (o como se escriba xD)  
Rukia: Que carajos¡!? DD/: *se tapa los ojos* (/-\)

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Yue Daisuke: Rukia, Que es lo que más te gusta de Ichigo?

Rukia: Simple, nada ¬¬ ..  
Ichigo: *aparece detrás de ella* .. Mientes .. -w-  
Rukia: ¿Ah si? .. Dime en que ..  
Ichigo: En que no te gusta nada de mi ..  
Rukia: No miento, es cierto .. -.-  
Ichigo: *se pone frente a ella y la besa rápidamente* .. Segura? e.é  
Rukia: *se sonroja* O/O  
Ichigo: Ya no digas mas ¬u¬  
Rukia: Baka! D/:

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Daniela Aideet Chavez Nuñez: ¿sabe que Ichigo en parte es como pariente de Kaien Shiba?

Kaien: Claro que lo sabe ...  
Rukia: O.O .. K-Kaien-dono ..  
Kaien: ¿Por qué esa mirada Kuchiki?  
Rukia: E-Etto ._. .. Y que hace aquí?  
Kaien: Resuelvo algunas cosas ...  
Rukia: P-Pero tu .. O.O .. *se confunde . *  
Ukitake: Ichigo ¬¬ ...  
Kaien: ¿Ichigo? No hay ningun Ichigo por aqui . ..  
Ukitake: Ya basta con la broma ..  
Rukia: Baka! D: .. *golpe a Ichigo*  
Kaien: X_X .. Itaai!  
Ukitake: Te lo mereces ¬¬ ..

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Idi de Vegeta: Para Rukia, Renji e Ichigo: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se vengan a vivir conmigo? *¬*

Rukia: Dime que tienes Chappys y me mudo contigo *-*  
Ichigo: Rukia ¬¬ ..  
Rukia: ¿Qué? D: .. Una no puede querer a los chappys en paz  
Renji: Yo iré sin compromiso ..  
Rukia: ¬u¬ .. Por qué? *arquea una ceja*  
Renji: Que me miras así? O/O .. No es por nada . ..  
Ichigo: No te creo .. e.é  
Rukia: Cofcofacosadorcofcof -w- ...

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Frida Ruiz Licona: rukia por que eres tan perfecta ?

Rukia: / .. E-Etto yo ...  
Byakuya: Porque es mi hermana ..  
Rukia: Nii-sama *o* ..  
Byakuya: *la mira* Contéstales ...  
Rukia: E-Etto bueno ... O.O  
Renji: Anda Rukia, o respondo también yo por tí? *se le acerca demasiado*  
Rukia: D/: .. Yo puedo sola! _  
Byakuya: *los ve* ¬¬ .. Ban ..Kai

*Ichigo salvaje aparece*  
Ichigo: Urusai ¬¬ .. Es perfecta y es mía ... *aparta a Renji, la toma por el brazo y se la lleva*  
Rukia: Celoso ¬w¬ ..

**Fin del capitulo 1 n_n**

**Creditos a esta pages/ღIchirukiღ/344456542346434**


	2. Chapter 2

**"""Entrevista Rukia!""""""**

**Estrella Maria Beaumont:Ichigo e Rukia ustedes cantan?**

Rukia: canto hermoso *o*  
Ichigo : yo igual -.-  
Rukia: no es cierto , cantas mas feo que yo :3  
Ichigo : estas diciendo que cantas feo xD  
Rukia:... ehhhh yo no no dije eso /  
Ichigo : * comiendo curry * si lo dijistes :T  
Rukia: * le da palmada en la espalda * ehhh callate :D  
Ichigo : cof cof cof , ... no lo vuelvas a hacer casi muero  
Rukia: ja jajajjajaa xD

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Daniela Aideet Chavez Nuñez: Rukia ¿sentías algo por Kaien? tu sabes... algo mas que relación de subordinados (muajajajajaja) ya pues xD

Rukia: Kaien-dono era solo el teniente de mi Escuadrón ..  
Rangiku: Y por qué?  
Rukia: Por qué, qué? ¬¬  
Rangiku: Por qué te buscaste a alguien igual a él para salir? e.é  
Rukia: Salir con quién? D/:  
Rangiku: Ichigo ¬u¬ .. Anda todo el Sereitei lo sabe ..  
Rukia: Pura casualidad O.O .. *se va leeeeeeeentamente*  
Rangiku: Si claro ¬w¬

* * *

**Entrevistas con Rukia**

Pregunta de Daisuke Black Lynx Kuchiki Rukia-chan te gusta Ichigo *-*?

Rukia: D/: .. ¡C-Claro que no!  
Ichigo: Rukia... ¿Por qué mientes? ¬u¬  
Rukia: Yo no estoy mintiendo O/O  
Ichigo: ¿A no? .. Entonces por qué estás roja como un tomate e.é  
Rukia: E-Etto .. -/-  
Ichigo: Se que estás enamorada de mí ..  
Rukia: Que no D/:  
Ichigo: Sabemos que si ..  
Rukia: Baka! _

* * *

Fernanda Ligopa:Rukia me dejas A ichigo

Rukia:Nooo es solo mio

Ichigo:Fernanda Rukia es muy,muy,pero muy celoso ´verdad-abrazandola

Rukia:Ichigo BAKAAAAAAAAA-Libera a Sode no shirayuki-

Ichigo:Auxilioooooooo-Seva

* * *

Yatix mendoza:Uquierra te parece lindo e.e

Rukia:eh?..y..yo-Sonrojada a lo maximo

Ichigo:No,No,No,NO,NO-MIestras ichigo sequia con los nos

Rukia:Ichigo la pregunta me la Hicieron a mi cofmiraquienestacelosoahoracofcof e.e

Ichigo:No es nesesario que conteste tu

Rukia:La verdad Yatix si,pense que en el serie tendriamos escesas romanticas e-e

Ichigo:RUKIA-muy molesto

Rukia:Bajame el tono Ichigo

Ichigo:Y si no quiero

Rukia:-Libera Sode no shirayuki-

Ichigo:Auxiliooo alguien quiten le a Rukia a Sode!

Miestras en espia todo el gotei 13

Isane/Momo:Abra que detener a Rukia-Muy procupados

Byakuya:No dejalo sufrir un poco mas muajajamuajaja

Momo:Da miedo

Isane:Si,si,si

* * *

Se que es muy corto pero prometo actualizar mas seguido

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Bienvenidos 2014!


End file.
